Over the years a great deal of attention has been paid to improving the hygiene in bottled liquid dispensers, more particularly to prevent the multiplication of any bacteria which could cause health problems.
In the past the reservoir and its associated components were fixed in the dispenser and it was necessary to sanitize them in situ during periodic routine maintenance.
FR 2 685 293 A1 proposes to separate the liquid from any air which enters the bottle by sealing the liquid within a separate collapsable bag. However, a more common approach to reducing the risk of contamination with air-bourne pathogens is to filter the air before it enters the bottle.
Another sanitizing measure proposed in GB 1 552 559 is to place a porous ceramic body between the bottle and the reservoir. The ceramic body contains metallic silver which it is claimed will disinfect the water as it flows into the reservoir. However, it is doubtful whether such brief contact would achieve effective and lasting sanitization.
The most effective solution to date which is the subject of EP 0 581 491 A (Ebac Limited) is to provide a disposable reservoir in combination with a feed tube unit which is releasably supported beneath the bottle for connection therewith so that the feed tube unit, reservoir and interconnecting pipework (known as a Watertrail* assembly) can be periodically removed and replaced with clean components. Although this system is very reliable at minimising the risk of bacterial growth if the Watertrail* assembly is changed at the recommended intervals there is a constant desire to improve the level of hygiene.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of liquid dispensing apparatus which provides an even greater increase in hygiene compared with existing apparatus.